The Story of Sumiya's Life
by Stephie-chan
Summary: Sumiya is a kitsune demon who's been through a lot. The first chapter is about her childhood. I have a long way to go. lol
1. Default Chapter

I don't know why I was put onto this earth.. I just seem to be a burden to everyone I meet.. to those I've loved. I'm sorry I was so stressful to you all..  
  
In a small kitsune village, there was a fairly young couple that had a child born to them recently. It was a baby girl kitsune; the girl's parents have decided to name their child, Sumiya. She didn't seem to be like a normal child, she wasn't as lively, nor loving as a child should be. Rather. the girl seemed heartless, emotionless. She hated to be around other people. She despised them from the bottom of her empty heart.  
  
Her parents couldn't figure out for the life of her why she was so heartless, she had the love a parent should give, other kitsune would give the girl so much attention, but rather, the girl would rather try and attack them or recede to her dark room, devoid of any light. It was Sumiya's favorite place in the world. Her parents were extremely worried for her. Doctors couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with her, not even psychics. They just couldn't place what was wrong with her.  
  
Foolish kitsune. you cannot find out what's wrong with me. you pathetic fools. Once I am full-grown and in complete control of this meager girl's body, I shall reclaim my thrown once more.  
  
Days have gone by.. years rather. Sumiya's mother had bore a son, Sumiya's new little brother, Takara. Her parents thought Sumiya as lonely, that maybe she needed a sibling to help cheer her up. They were wrong, Sumiya mistreated the boy quite often, pulling on his ears and tail, making the boy cry often. After a while, Sumiya's relentless torture to Takara lessened a bit, not really caring about her family, friends, and village.  
  
One day in her village, there was an attack. A man clad in dark armor with vicious dragons at his side were rampaging her village, destroying everything in sight. Her father managed to get Sumiya out of the village, but at the sacrifice of leaving Takara behind. Their mother risked her own life to go back and rescue Takara before he was killed by this ominous warrior. Their mother was killed right before their eyes, telling Takara to run for his life with Sumiya.  
  
The warrior caught up with them, Sumiya had gotten in the way of the man from attacking Takara, showing emotion for the first time in her life. Her last words to Takara were "Run!" The warrior grabbed Sumiya by her throat, hoisting her high into the air. As punishment for her brave act, he erased her memory. Shortly after, he sold her to slavery. 


	2. Chapter 2: The man of her dreams

Years have passed since Sumiya had been sold into slavery, the price for sacrificing herself to save her brother, the price for showing human emotion towards another. Yet, she had no memory of it. With her memory erased, the cause of her dark nature had seemingly disappeared. Giving Sumiya emotions, emotions that she had never felt before in her life.  
  
She had planned an escape from her slavery. She was tired of being whipped, being starved. All she had of her own was the ragged kimono she was wearing. Every night she would cry to herself at night. Wishing, longing to be freed from this torturous life. So one night, her wish had come true. Sumiya had escaped while during her nightly chores.  
  
She had been tending to the garden like she was commanded too. Keeping her eyes on the guards nearby, knowing they were going to fall asleep. After a few hours of hard labor, the guards did finally fall asleep. Extracting her claws, she slit their throats as a precaution if they were to wake during her escape. Somehow, inside, killing the guards felt almost right. She just ignored the feeling and ran, hearing alarms go off. She knew she was caught, but she pursued her dreams of being freed.  
  
Once into the forest, she felt a bit safer, but she didn't stop running. She kept running, eventually running into someone. She knocked him over, falling herself, but she stood up immediately, running forward once more. The man stood up, following her, to make sure she wasn't injured. Upon reaching her, he saw that she was panic-stricken and badly injured. He led her to the safety of a secluded patch of the forest, tending to her wounds, hearing her stories of her slavery, and how she doesn't remember how she got there in the first place.  
  
After her wounds were all treated and patched up, she turned around to face him. Actually getting a good look at this stranger's face. What really grabbed her attention were his piercing blue eyes. She looked at the man, only able to lip the words, "Who are you?" The man laughed softly, calmly saying his name. "Dante." 


End file.
